callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
XMG
The XMG (referred to as EXO245 Autocannon in the Atlas Advanced Soldier Manual and in concept art) is a dual-wielded heavy weapon in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare; it is only available in multiplayer and Exo Survival. Specifications *Designer: Atlas *Weight: 41.8 lbs *Barrel length: 37.2 inches *Rate of fire: 925 RPM *Features: Exolink Multiplayer The XMG is a low damage per bullet weapon. At any range before 12.8 meters, the XMG will deal 25 damage, resulting in a four shot kill, or a three headshot kill. At any range past 12.8 meters, the XMG will deal 20 damage, demanding a five shot kill, or a four headshot kill. This may seem deterring, but keep in mind that the XMG is an Akimbo weapon by default, meaning that the XMG can effectively take as little as a mere two bullets from each individual gun to kill an enemy. This damage is also very consistent across all ranges, meaning the player will generally find themselves needing the same amount of shots to kill at most ranges. The XMG also has great wall penetration power. The XMG has a high rate of fire overall, but a low rate of fire per gun. The XMG will fire at 600 RPM per gun, combining to make a total of 1200 RPM. This RPM ties it with the EM1 and the EPM3 for the fastest rate of fire in the game, but through various methods, the XMG can surpass these rates of fire and possess the fastest rate of fire of any weapon in the game. The XMG has accuracy dependent on hip-fire. Recoil does exist on the XMG, but due to the spread, the recoil is less of a factor than the randomness of where the bullets decide to go in the hip-fire box. The hip-fire cone of the XMG by default is tight, rivaling most SMG's. However, in Lockdown Mode, the hip-fire spread is extremely tight, almost as accurate as aiming down the sight in some cases. The XMG has slow handling traits. The player will move at 84% of the base movement speed when using it, and the XMG will reload in a very long time, at 6 seconds. It should also be mentioned that speed reloading decreases the reload time by a tiny 0.5 second, so it should be within best practice not to do so, to avoid losing ammo for almost nothing. Furthermore, the player cannot lay in prone with this weapon. The XMG has a very large pool of ammunition. The XMG has a magazine size of 150 rounds per weapon, making the XMG's total magazine capacity 300 rounds. However, by default, the XMG only has 100 rounds of ammunition in reserve, meaning that the user will frequently find themselves short of ammunition through sustained use. As well, Scavenger only slightly remedies this, as the player will get 200 rounds in reserve, which will leave one gun full, while the other only has 50 rounds available to it, requiring extra ammunition to be found to truly have full, spare magazines for both weapons. The XMG also features a Lockdown mode. By pressing the appropriate button, the user can be placed in Lockdown mode, where several key aspects of the XMG change: #The movement speed is decreased to 0% (this number cannot be modified through the use of Lightweight), meaning that the XMG user cannot move when Lockdown mode is enabled. As well, jumping is disabled. #The XMG's hip-fire spread tightens dramatically, almost equal to the spread when aiming a regular weapon. #Recoil is completely eliminated. #The XMG's rate of fire increases to 800 RPM per weapon, totaling 1600 RPM. This number cannot be modified by variants, but can be modified by Rapid Fire. #The XMG's body multipliers are completely removed, making shots to the head, neck, and chest confer no damage bonus. To exit lockdown mode, press the same button, or reload. The XMG has a limited amount of attachments available. The Laser Sight, due to the XMG's nature, can be a very powerful addition, as the XMG outside of Lockdown mode will have slightly increased accuracy than without. The Tracker can also be very useful to an XMG user that will constantly use Lockdown mode, as the XMG user can tag an enemy via the Tracker, and the player's teammates can kill them with ease. However, Low Profile nullifies this. The Parabolic Microphone can be very useful to players that prefer to remain in Lockdown mode and not get flanked by other players using a suppressed weapon. Extended Mags increases the XMG's magazine capacity to an unparalleled 225 rounds, and since each gun has 225 rounds the user will have 450 rounds at their disposal before needing to reload. As well, the user will have 200 rounds in reserve instead of 100. This attachment can prove more useful than Scavenger, as more ammunition is offered at the start than Scavenger does, making it more ideal for players which will not scavenge for ammunition. Rapid Fire reduces the XMG's four shot kill range to 10.88 meters, and will widen the hip-fire spread of the XMG outside of Lockdown mode, conferring many disadvantageous effects. However, Rapid Fire will boost the XMG's rate of fire to 750 RPM per weapon outside of Lockdown Mode, totaling up to 1500 Rounds per Minute. As well, in Lockdown Mode, Rapid Fire will boost the RPM per weapon to 1000 RPM. The XMG has a few good variants for use. The Bacon and Eggs and Royalty variants increase the medium damage from 20 to 25, meaning that the effective four shot kill range of the weapon is increased significantly, with the Royalty also having the bonus of a range increase. The Bacon and Eggs has a four shot kill that extends out to 30 meters, whereas the Royalty variant has a four shot kill that extends out to 33 meters. Both variants will also increase the Headshot multiplier to 1.6x, meaning that both variants can deal a very large damage per bullet if a shot hits the head. Both variants, however, will offer a 25% increase to recoil per shot outside of Lockdown Mode. Due to how minor the recoil is outside of Lockdown mode, players will rarely see its effect take fold, meaning that these two variants are almost purely advantageous. The Meat and Potatoes is very similar to the former two variants. It confers the same damage bonus, but doesn't offer a larger headshot multiplier nor increased range. As an upside, however, the Meat and Potatoes will only have a 10% increase to recoil per shot instead of 25% extra recoil per shot. The Death and Taxes variant will reduce the four shot kill range to just 10.2 meters. However, the Death and Taxes has an integrated Laser Sight equipped, and that the rate of fire outside of lockdown mode is increased to 750 RPM per weapon, allowing the XMG to fire at a combined rate of fire of 1500 RPM outside of Lockdown Mode. The Smoke and Mirrors is a good variant to use if the player will rely more on their mobile version of the XMG, as the rate of fire will be increased, and that the Laser Sight will reduce the size of the hip-fire spread. This variant can also work very well with Rapid Fire, as the rate of fire outside of Lockdown Mode can reach 1874 RPM, or 937.5 RPM per weapon. Attachments Integrated *Akimbo Optional *Laser Sight *Tracker *Parabolic Microphone *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire Supply Drop Variants Note: the fire rate in lockdown mode remains the same, 800 RPM (1000 with Rapid Fire) for all variants. Exo Survival The XMG is available in Exo Survival mode upon reaching round 10. It is also used by Drone Handlers, as well as some enemies after the map is flipped. Gallery XMG AW.png|The XMG in first person XMG Lockdown mode AW.png|The XMG in Lockdown mode XMG early icon AW.png|An early menu icon showing both XMGs Customised Players 5 AW.png|An operator wielding the XMG Customised Players 3 AW.png Drone Handler Exo Survival AW.png|Drone Handler with XMG in Exo Survival Odd XMG HUD Icon AW.png|The beta HUD Icon for the XMG (note that these are dual-wielded Pytaeks) Trivia *On the side of the gun it states "Do not open without eye protection" and "Property of US govt. For military and law enforcement only". *Interestingly enough, the centerspeed is set to 0 in Lockdown Mode. However, since the XMG has no recoil to speak of in Lockdown Mode, this does not have an effect on the XMG's performance whatsoever. *The XMG has a significant amount of scratches on the receivers of both guns. *When deploying into Lockdown mode, the holographic sights on both guns will flip down momentarily, automatically shift backwards, and flip back up. When exiting Lockdown mode, the holographic sights will move forward to their original position, but won't flip down while doing so. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Heavy Weapons